


Three Little Words

by reason_says



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-01
Updated: 2008-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-12 20:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reason_says/pseuds/reason_says
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end, those three little words could be anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Little Words

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the actors who played them, and I'm not making any money from this.

**Three Little Words**

 

Three little words. Just three, and not long words at that. They shouldn't make this much of a difference. Even after all the shit we've been through, the little prick still manages to surprise me. Course he does; I don't even know his name, like hell I know anything else!

Man, last night, though, wasn't anything I didn't know about him. What made him beg, scream, moan, come, everything he hid behind his sunglasses.

And now he's lying in my arms, holding me like he's never gonna let go. Turning my world upside-down with three little words:

"I'm a cop."


End file.
